1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular clip, and more particularly, to a modular clip comprising an internally threaded hole formed in the center of its body and two open-ring elastic members protruded from both sides of said clip, the elastic portion of which is being extruded out as being pressed while joining a screw into said hole and subsequently locked into a body panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various elements of an automobile such as a sun visor, a room lamp and an assist handle are mounted followed by the mounting of a head lining to a loop panel. The above elements are usually mounted by using a screw and finished by putting a cover or the like. For example, in case of an assist handle, a head lining is first mounted to a loop panel and then the assist handle is fixed to the head lining by using a screw. The screw is then shielded by putting a cover on its top in order to enhance the appearance.
The object of the present invention is to provide a modular clip comprising a clip body wherein an internally threaded hole is formed in the center of its body along with open-ring elastic members formed at both sides of said clip with its one end fixed to said clip body, which are formed integrally and each of said elastic members provided with a panel receiving recess is extruded out from both sides of said clip body to an opposite direction in relation to each other as a screw joining between said clip body and a body panel is being screwed, thus easily locking said elastic members into a body panel.